Six patients with rheumatoid arthritis unresponsive to conventional therapies have been studied in an open pilot trial of short-term pulse methylprednisolone (MP). Following administration of 1 gram of MP on 3 consecutive days, dramatic changes in articular index were evident in the first 1-2 weeks. The effect persisted for a variable period of time - 2 weeks to more than 8 weeks. No major side effects were observed. No persistent changes in several immunological parameters were measured. The results suggest further study of this form of therapy is warranted.